What love is
by EatBRASIL
Summary: My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm in love. My heart, body, soul is taken and belongs to that love. Read on to find out what love is.
1. Chapter 1

**March 6****th****, 1996**

**Bahia, Brazil**

"_Can we please play something different now? Maybe one of my games, Kagome?" _pleaded Inuyasha._ "Of course not, Silly. Be one of those gent…. Gentlemen thingy's your mother always speaks of. Gentlemen always do what women want them to do, especially if the lady is your wife. Although I'm not you're wife now, I will be later and so you might as well start getting used to it now," _Kagome wasn't joking. _"Oooookay, I'll play the stupid game," _Inuyasha said quietly. They were playing with some tea sets and pretending to have a party with the stuffed animals and Barbie dolls. Kagome is Inuyasha's best friend in the entire world and Inuyasha is Kagome's. They spend every waking hour together and are hardly seen apart. Kagome, who will be a incredible beauty when she grows up, has big bright electric blue eyes with long eyelashes, her hair is reddish gold and goes to the middle of her back and she has pink big lips and red markings on her face and elf ears. Inuyasha, who will be a gorgeous man when he grows up, has silver hair that goes to the top of his back and has hazel eyes and doggy ears and claws and fangs. They plan to get married when they grow up as you already know. And remember they're only eight.

**February 11****th****, 2003**

**Bahia, Brazil**

"_Come onnnnn, Kags! It's my pick now. I don't want to watch some stupid lovey dovey movie," _Inuyasha whined. He was in _his_ house, sitting on _his_ couch in _his_ living room and he was obeying all of Kagome's demands. Kagome was sitting next to him and was leaning on the edge of the couch, flipping through the channels with the remote, and picking whichever love story was best. Inuyasha had his arm over her shoulder and was leaning towards her. He was trying to make a move. He was trying to kiss her. And he succeeded. When the kiss was done, Kagome laughed and said, "_This is why we need to watch romantic movies. You need to learn how to kiss. And how they kiss in the movies is cute and I want you to kiss me like that." _Inuyasha sighed, "_Whatever you say, Kags." _Then he noticed her hair and he added, "_I love the way you're hair looks, it's so long and curly and red. You look like a goddess. And you're so beautiful_." Kagome looked at him and smiled. "_I love you."_ Inuyasha was playing with a strand of her hair but looked into her big electric blue eyes and replied, _"I love you more."_

**February 12****th****, 2004**

**Bahia, Brazil**

Notice the hottie walking down the halls of the Shikon High School. Notice her red-gold curly hair, and big electric blue eyes, and red markings on her face and elf ears and claws. Notice her outfit. Her outfit is hot but not it's usual hottest-ness. Her name is Kagome. Kagome chose to wear a metallic gold, skin-tight, no sleeves shirt. A black miniskirt with gold suspenders handing down, black converses, a million gold bangles on her right arm, gold hoop earrings and a gold diamond promise ring on her wedding finger. She was also walking with a girl named Sango who isn't as hot or beautiful as Kagome but she's pretty. But actually Kagome wasn't walking at all. She was kind of skipping and walking. Sango and everyone were staring at her but they weren't staring because she was skipping, they were staring because she is gorgeous and it's a pleasure to watch her. Kagome is a sweetheart and she isn't a bit conceited. She wins the hottest girl of the year award each and every year and she doesn't gloat. She doesn't even mention it. People just bring it up when they talk to her.

Everyone wants to date Kagome but her heart, body and soul is taken by another gorgeous human to walk on this earth, Inuyasha. Kagome was born on April 13th, 1989 and Inuyasha was born on April 14th, 1989. They were born in the same hospital and their mothers' were bestest friends throughout middle and high school and college and further on. As they were growing up, Kagome would always boss Inuyasha around and Inuyasha dealt with it because he was in love with her the moment he knew saw her and knew the meaning of the word 'love'. But throughout the years, Kagome stopped bossing him around as much because she didn't want to lose him. Now they both boss each other around all the same. Kagome stopped skipping after awhile but continued to walk and began to giggle. "_Kagome, what is the matter with you?_" Sango inquired. Kagome looked at her and giggled a lot more, "_I- (giggle) I don't know. I'm (giggle) just so happy today (giggle) and just a (giggle) minute ago; I thought of a (giggle) very (giggle) funny (giggle) joke and just (giggle) had to laugh (bursts of laughter)." _Sango and Kagome stopped walking because they were at their lockers which were beside each other's. Kagome was still giggling every once in awhile. Sango stared at Kagome as Kagome opened her locker and said, "_Well?!"_ Kagome stopped putting and taking out books and stuff out of her locker and looked at Sango with a very fake serious face. _"Well what?"_ Sango put her hands on her face then pulled them away, _"Well, what in the world was the joke?"_ Kagome looked (not really) confused and then exclaimed, "_OH, The joke. This was the joke. __There is a man that just got done eating dinner and he was on his way to a party. Half way there he said, "man, I really gotta take a dump." So he got off the freeway, found an abandoned gas station went in there and took a dump. While he was taking this dump he read a sign that said "There is no tolet paper... You have wipe your ass with your first two fingers, then stick them out the hole and they will be licked clean for you." Well, he had no choice so he wiped his ass with his fingers and stuck them out the hole. All of a sudden a guy with two bricks smacked his fingers. The man screamed with pain and licked his own fingers."_ Sango stared at Kagome and bust out laughing.

All of a sudden Kagome felt someone's hand going up her back then back down towards her butt and she yelped in surprise when it came around to the front and grasped her waist. She turned around so fast that her face slammed into the person holding her waist from behind and their lips kissed. She closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck because she knew who's lips those were. Her boyfriend's. Inuyasha. "_That's so romantic," _someone with a girly voice said. "_Ew. No, that's gross. I rather it be me and you smooching. I'm a good kisser, lets try it out." _someone with an annoying voice replied. Slap and then everything went quiet and Inuyasha and Kagome flew to heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Earlier on:** All of a sudden Kagome felt someone's hand going up her back then back down towards her butt and she yelped in surprise when it came around to the front and grasped her waist. She turned around so fast that her face slammed into the person and their lips meshed together. She closed her eyes and put her arms around the neck because she knew whose lips those were. Her boyfriend's. Inuyasha. "_That's so romantic," _someone with a girly voice said. "_Ew. No, that's gross. I rather it is me and you smooching. I'm a good kisser, let's try it out." _someone with an annoying voice replied. Slap and then everything went quiet and Inuyasha and Kagome flew to heaven.

**Now: **Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiing, riiing. "_Come on, you love birds! The bell just rang. Get out of paradise and come back to earth."_ I didn't want to break apart and I'm sure Inuyasha didn't want to either but Miroku and Sango forced us back earth. I tried to take my books out of my locker as fast as I could and so did Sango. Miroku's locker was beside Sango's and Inuyasha's beside mine. They took out their books and closed them. We hurried off to class but not before Inuyasha put my hand in his.

**Shikon High School Biology Class A **

"_Good morning, class. How was your weekend? I don't really care but tell me anyway." _Everyone shouted their weekend out. "_Oh Class! Do shush. The announcements are coming on."_ Everyone quieted down and listened. The room was extremely big but there were only eight desks and each of them was rectangles. Four students sat at each table; two on one side and two across. What a coincidence that me, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku sat at the same desk. Sango was writing something on a piece of paper and passed the paper across the table to me. It said: "_Kagome! Why are you blushing?_"

I was actually blushing because Inuyasha's hand was in my skirt and inching its way up and up. I stopped his hand and he sighed and sat back into his chair. I wrote back: "Inuyasha's hand was in my skirt! I so very much hope no one saw. I wouldn't want them to think I'm a fast girl." I passed the paper back to Sango and she looked at it then giggled loudly and glanced at me. Miroku stared at Sango and then looked at my note. Sango snatched it up to her shirt before he read it. "Why can't I read it? Is it something naughty?" Miroku said. Sango shook her head no and replied, "Even if it was I could not, would not let you read it." I smiled as I watched the two argue with fascination and I soon realize that I was being watched also with fascination by my boyfriend. I turned sharply to look at him and he was gazing at me with the most lovesick eyes that I had ever seen. I gazed back with even more lovesick eyes. He was about to say something but the teacher at begun her lesson and he had to be quiet.

**My House 7:30pm**

"_Laaadeedaalaadeeda LAADEEDAAAALAADEEDA!"_ I dance around happily swinging a picture of me and Inuyasha. _"Oh! I'm so in love with him."_ Sango smiled and replied sarcastically from under my bed_, "You're in love with Inuyasha?! Omfg god, I couldn't even tell!"_ I fell to the ground and laid there facedown. Then suddenly the phone rang and Sango's arm shot out from under my bed and snatched the phone. _"Hullooooo! Who is this I'm speaking to,"_ she asked. I heard a few muffled words and then peered under the bed. _"Who is it?"_ I asked. Sango looked at me and said, _"No one important,"_ then she hung up the phone. _"Dude, what if Inuyasha came and like saw you naked? Would he just like rip his clothes off, throw you on the floor and ravish you? If I was a guy, I'd totally do you at the sight of your neck. Bahaha! Look at your butt! You have a heart shaped birthmark on your butt! Who has a heart shaped birth marked butt? You could open the window? It's so hot in here,"_ Sango asked_._

"_If Miroku was here, I bet he'd fuck the hell out of you and I bet you'd let him. Oh my god, I love your underwear and bra! It's from Victoria's secret right?"_ I asked. _"Yeah right,"_ Sango replied. I jumped up, grabbed my boy shorts, push up bra and threw it all on. Before I sat back down, I opened the window and turned off the lights. Light suddenly shined out from under my bed and I knew it was Sango's flashlight. She asked, _"Have you even had sex with Inuyasha before?"_ I turned on my Xbox and started to play the sims2. _"Nope,"_ I replied. _"Do you want him?"_

I threw the controller down, laid my back on the floor, put my hands behind my back and looked up at my ceiling. _"Dude, turn off your flashlight! The light from the moon is shining in."_ Sango clicked her flashlight off. I sighed, _"And I want him like crazy but I'm a friggin' virgin. Inuyasha has huge feet and god only knows what that means!"_ Sango giggled and came out from under my bed and laid her head on my stomach_, "Big manhood alert!"_ I sighed even louder, _"It might really and really hurt if we finally do it and I'm a virgin."_ Sango turned over on my tummy and looked up to my ceiling. _"Mmm, maybe you can like ride a horse real hard and every time you get on one it might stretch the flesh of the barrier hidden in your vagina and then Walla, you're no longer a virgin. Okay never mind, that's a really stupid idea," Sango muttered. _

**Inuyasha's POV 7:24**

Miroku tripped on a ball in Kagome's back yard. Luckily his shrill scream was in a whisper. I kept walking and stopped in front of her window. The lights in her room were off but I could here people talking in there and the window and curtains were open. I climbed up the ladder to her window and looked inside her room. I felt Miroku's breathe on my neck and I scooted over. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw two figures on the floor. Both figures were gazing at the ceiling. Miroku breathed harder and harder and that's when I noticed the figures were Kagome and Sango and they were half naked. _"If Miroku was here, I bet he'd fuck the hell out of you and I bet you'd let him. Oh my god, I love your underwear and bra! It's from Victoria's secret right?" _I heard Kagome say_. "Yeah right whatever_. _Have you even had sex with Inuyasha before?"_ I heard Sango reply. "_Nope," _Kagome said._ "Well, do you want him?"_ Sango said. The next words I heard were, "Like crazy. I'm a virgin. Inuyasha. Huge feet. Big manhood. It might really hurt. No longer a virgin," and then I jumped into the room, Miroku close behind. Kagome and Sango sat up and looked at us.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's POV 7:32

**Kagome's POV 7:32**

"What the fuck, INUYASHA! What are you doing in here?!" I screamed. Sango looked at Miroku and then covered her chest. "Uhm, you know, I was just walking around the neighborhood and heard you say some things very loud and I just came here to tell you to shut up or close your window," Inuyasha started yelling too. Sango looked at them both then got up quickly and said, "I have to go to the bathroom … so, and I'll be right back." Then she turned back around before she closed the door and she said, "I'm also hungry, so it'll take me a long time to get back."

Inuyasha didn't look away from me but still said, "No one cares, Sango." I looked at the door that Sango had just closed then I looked around for Miroku but he was nowhere to be found. "Well, I'm glad you don't care if people know that I'm a coward to have sex with you! Like, why are you be talking so loudly about your virginity and with the window open?!" I was still looking around. "Hello? Answer me, dammit!"

"Uh? Why … where is Miroku? Why did they leave me in here with you?" I was thinking out loud. I finally looked at Inuyasha and he was looking around for Miroku too. Then he smiled. "What are you smiling for?" He looked down at my body and then my face and then got down on his knees before me. "NO! Inuyasha, I'm not ready. Not yet." He frowned.

"Whatever then. I don't care. I'll just find someone else because I'm fucking tired of waiting for you!" He suddenly screamed, got up and then walked towards the door.

"What?! You're not serious! Inuyasha!" I ran to the door before he could open it and I threw myself against it. "You wouldn't do that. You love me too much … I mean, I hope you do. You better love me!" He pushed me away and opened the door. I wrapped myself around his back and hugged him tightly. "Inuyasha! You can't do that! You can't leave me here wondering if you're really going to do that!" I started to cry. He kept walking and I let go but followed him. "After all that we've been through, you're just going to go to another girl because I won't sleep with you? You want me that badly?!" He kept walking and was reaching my front door. "Stop and answer me." He didn't stop but said yes. "Okay, you can have me then." He touched the doorknob then stopped and turned around but before he could say anything I pushed him into the door and kissed him hard on the mouth. I looked into his eyes because he didn't kiss back at first but kept his eyes open and mouth closed. Then his eyes started to close slowly and he parted his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my face. I heard a toilet flush suddenly and Inuyasha shoved me away.

"Like I was going to say before you threw yourself on me, no you don't want me. You don't want me like I want you. You just like having a boyfriend," He said in a rush. I looked at him in disbelief and then started laughing.

"You're so silly!" I kept laughing and he walked slowly towards me and looked down into my face.

"I am not a little eight year old boy, Kagome! I am not silly," He whispered instead of yelled.

"Oh yes, you are. You're silly because you think I only like having a boyfriend … which I do. But I not only like having a boyfriend, I love having a boyfriend. I love that you're that boyfriend. I love you even if you weren't my boyfriend. I would love you as my best friend and as if you were my boyfriend. And I also think your silly because you think that I don't want you," I said quietly because Sango was going into the kitchen. He looked away then back and the look in his eyes made me want to cry. "I … just can't do anything that I really want to do with you because I'm afraid. I'm a big, fat coward. And I'm sorry."

"I have to go, Kagome. I wouldn't want you feel as if you have to do what you don't really want to and also, Sango is here." He opened the front door and before he closed it he said, "And besides, I wouldn't want my big dick to hurt you!" The door slammed. I swung open the door and ran down the steps.

"Inuyasha, you're a fucking jerk! You didn't even kiss me goodbye or even say goodbye," I screamed as loudly as I could. And he kept walking but screamed goodbye.

**Kagome's POV**

**February 13th Wednesday **

**After school at the mall**

**2:00p.m**

"Hey gorgeous, you want to go to the movies with me tonight?" Some random guy asked me. Sango and I were at the mall after school because Sango was meeting Miroku and Inuyasha. Sango was wearing a yellow polo with all the buttons buttoned, dark blue denim shorts and yellow sandals. Her hair was in a high pony. I was wearing a black polo with every button unbuttoned, light blue short shorts, and black sandals. I had my hair in a messy bun with some curls hanging out. We were just walking around. The phone rang and Sango put it on speakerphone. "I'm sorry but I can't. I'm dating someone." The guy looked sad.

"Call me when you're done with him then," He said fast then touched my cheek and walked away. Sango was giggling,

"Who was that, Sango?" The voice on the phone said. I looked at her and she looked at the guy walking away. "It was just another guy who wants Kagome, Miroku," Sango said to the guy on the phone. "Well, Inuyasha said to tell the bastard to get the fuck away from his girl," Miroku said in a rush. I grabbed the phone from Sango and said, "Well, tell Inuyasha that I'm not really even his girl in some states! And I would've been if he stayed last night." I heard snickering and looked at Sango. I heard some screaming and stuff from the phone and then a voice yelled in my ear, "Shut the fuck up, Kagome!!"

"I don't have to, you bitch!" I yelled right back into the phone. Sango took the phone away from me and asked if they were coming. "We're right near the food court," Inuyasha screamed and hung up. Sango started walking towards the food court and I followed. I looked at my promise ring and started to rub it. We saw Miroku and Inuyasha at one of the tables by the waterfall. I noticed that a couple of girls were hugging Inuyasha then they walked away smiling and giggling. I rubbed my promise ring harder and then put my fist up to my mouth. Sango sat down quickly into the chair next to Miroku and left me the chair next to Inuyasha. I kept standing up. Sango looked at me and rolled her eyes. Then she looked at Inuyasha and Miroku. "So, I should've known you guys were here the entire time," Sango said.

"I didn't want to be at the food court. I didn't even want to be at the mall. I wanted to be at home for the rest of my life," Inuyasha whispered and then put his head on the table. Sango blinked a few times then looked at me. "Inuyasha needs to stop being so dramatic. And Kagome, you need to stop being mean to him. Both of you need to go and talk somewhere."

"I don't need to talk to anyone," I said.

"Okay, if you don't need to talk about anything with him then sit down," Sango said. I reluctantly sat down next to him. "So, what do you guys want to do today?" I looked down at my ring and began rubbing it again, softly. Inuyasha turned his head over and looked at me but I didn't really notice. "I want to go see you try on some clothes," Miroku said.

"I'd never do that for you. We're going to the movies," Sango said and got up. We all followed her to the theater. I wasn't paying attention to the movie that she picked and then we were walking through the doors to that movie. Inuyasha stopped me in the pathway of the movie and pushed me against the wall. He put his hands on both sides of my waist and put his face into my neck. He whispered slowly, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I don't know why we're fighting but I'm so, so sorry." I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He pushed away from the wall and stood in an awkward position. "That's all I wanted to say. You don't have to accept my apology. And if you want to break up … then …"

I rushed over and kissed him. "I don't want to break up with you, though. I was just mad at you last night," I whispered against his lips. Inuyasha closed his eyes and I started to smile. "I don't know why you want me so much."

He opened his eyes really fast and pushed me away. "Well, everybody fucking wants you. Stop being so blind and stupid. You know very well they do," he said slowly. I pouted and crossed my arms under my boobs.

"I am not being blind and stupid," I replied. "You're being stupid. After you just apologized, your going to be mean and push me away again? YOU'RE THE WORST BOYFRIEND EVER!" He looked hurt.

"You just make me mad and lonely all the time. You weren't this way when we were younger. You hate me now; you always have ever since we turned seventeen. You probably lost your virginity and you're in love with the guy who took it … but I guess he doesn't like you because you're unfortunately stuck with me," he said very fast then walked away. And I just stood there wondering what was happening to our relationship.


End file.
